


The Rule of Seven

by MistressOfRen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, Boot Worship, Degradation, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, Explicit Language, F/M, Gangbang, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Leather Kink, M/M, Multi, One (1) girl VS all seven (7) Knights of Ren, Seven (7) Cocks, That's the name of the AU, The word 'whore' is used a lot, Whore of Ren AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfRen/pseuds/MistressOfRen
Summary: The Knights of Ren have returned from a days-long mission to shower their whore in gifts and cum.





	The Rule of Seven

You had fought against the frigid air all night and when you finally smothered it under the covers, it knocked them off of the bed.

“Surprise” a voice filtered through a muzzle greeted you. You greeted it with a loud yawn.

“We’re home early” another voice answered your rubbing eyes.

Everything came into perspective as soon as they came into view. Your knights - all seven of them, thank the Maker - had meant to surprise you and so they did: they returned a full cycle earlier than they had lead you to believe. They had come back to you seemingly unharmed.

“ **I do hope you got enough sleep** ” the voice of your Master, Kylo Ren, got everyone’s attention. From where they stood -kneeling around your bed and leaning over your form - they turned to hear him speak “ **You’ve got a long night ahead of you. I promised the boys playtime before bed** ”.

The covers weren’t returned to you, but heat was. The knight that had pulled them off was on your right and holding onto it, all bunched up in his lap. “Are you cold?” his mouth was on your shoulder, lips chapped, hot and hungry. “All you got is this…rag”.

Your used-up nightie’s strap was ripped off of your left shoulder. The knight responsible, the one to your left, was not satisfied with the amount of skin you were showing, so he to tear and reveal your breast to him, to all of them.

“I brought you something” the man salivating over your right shoulder spoke before revealing what he was hiding in the pile of sheets: a piece of garment. No, not just any piece of garment. It was your new gown, deeply black, endlessly shimmering. “I had to chase down a royal cruiser for this one”.

“Keep cheap thing away from her” the man on your left had to knock him down a peg before practically inhaling your nipple. You moaned for the first time that night and the knight was encouraged to tear through the fabric the rest of the way.

“She loves it. She wants me to fuck you in it. She wants to feel like a princess”. With your other breast out, your chest was heaving against two needy mouths, sucking your tits dry, leaving spit behind. You tried moaning for them both,trying to thank your fingers in their hair as your skin reddened around their mouths and your nipples hardened around their breath.

“ **Good little whores will take everything you’re willing to give them** ”  Master Ren’s synthesized voice reminded you of your place. The two knights unlatched themselves from you and the other four of them - unmasked, in the middle of undressing and frozen in a predatory stand- made way for him. “ **Shower her with the gifts you almost had your lives compromised for. Shower her with your cum. She’ll take it all, won’t she? Like a good little whore?** ”

You were already crawling on your fours towards the end of the bed, towards him when he shoved you onto your back.  His hand - covered like the rest of him still was - had been stretched out, but he needn’t touch you. “ **Show them how much you appreciate the effort, whore** ”.

“Yes, Master” you caught your breath. Out of all seven men, he was the hardest to please. The six that were twitching from their cocks to their fingertips to fill and feel, you had learned the size and width of like the back of your palm, the same palm that had brought screams to their mouths and wiped away tears from their cheeks. But the first knight was different. He took you last, he took you after you had been spent and he made you took with the stamina of the rest of them combined. And you loved every minute of it.

“ **They’re already fighting over…** ” his words spilled out of his vocalizer like molten lava. “ **…that already dripping cunt of yours, so you better decide on the order in which you’ll thank them** ”.  The Master had given you an order before retiring. Had he stuck around for a second longer, he would have seen another wave of arousal hit.

“Let me clean that up for you, baby” a plea pulled you out of the haze. You were following  Kylo Ren to the corner of the room he was heading. The one on his knees was the first to start moving again and he made his way between your legs. You must be glazed with arousal because he licked his lips. “Let me be the first to make you cum”.

“What the fuck?” the suitor to your right, the same one who couldn’t wait to wrap you up in his black silk offering, kicked at the head between your thighs. “Where’s your gift? I got her a gown fit for a queen. I get to fuck her first”.

The suitor to your  left, the one who couldn’t wait to get you out of  the piece of garment he ruined laughed. “That ugly thing? Why would she wear that when she can wear these?” he clipped something onto your ear. “Look” he showed you what it was: a constellation of stars shaped like…an earring. It was a blinding pair of earrings. “Beautiful, right?” he suckled on your lobe before clipping the second one on.

“All you fucks want to do you play dress-up with her” another knight that had been keeping quiet was heard. Pushing the one rubbing the footprints off of his face out of the way, he took his spot between your knees as he licked his shiny gift. “I brought you something we can enjoy while you’re naked”.

He spread you further, one hand on your leg and the other guiding the…plug. It was a butt plug, vaguely chrome, almost sharp. It reminded you of their armory. It reminded you of your Masters armory. The thought of their exploits, the lives they took to bring it to you hit with another wave of wet, hot, sticky need. He could use it to lubricate it. He could stick i-

“Hey!”

“Who said you could go first?”

“Don’t you dare, you fu-”

“Boys” you spoke up at last. “Boys” you sweetened your tone. Spreading your own legs, you dragged them against a man on each side as you lifted off the bed. Each one got a hold of the leg closest to them, keeping them up for you, stroking them for you, kissing them for you. You leaned back against the two men who you have just begun to cooperate by supporting you. Good. That’s what they all needed to do. That’s what you had the power to do. “Boys, ypu’ll each get yo-AH”. They were sharing you by suckling on your skin from your neck all the way your breasts. Angry, red and possessive marks you sorely missed while they were away were resurfacing.

“You want it?” he finally made it to your cunt with your brand new toy, almost warm from his saliva and now wet your own brand of lube. “Right here, baby? You want it here?” he rolled the tip between your cheeks until he reached the entrance, but he stopped there. “Tell me where y-”

“Right t-there” you shuddered and he wasn’t the only one to choke on the haze of it all. From the sounds they were making against your thighs, your feet and your beats, they were all preparing themselves for the night’s first penetration.

The two cradling your legs had made it to where they connect to your torso, where rivers of sweat pooled. They were bathing their tongues in it. The one to your right was being chased down by another one who had just finished worshiping your feet and covering them in heels too heavy with jewels to be worn outside of the bedroom. Your tits were at the mercy of two men - boys, really - whose you were sure have never been sung a lullaby in their life. So you let them suck and suck and suck and - oh, your nipples would surely be raw by morning. But you had the pain of getting your asshole stretched out and plugged to worry about until then.

“Ah, it’s big. Let me-AH. Let m-me. Hah.”

“You can take it all, baby. I know you can.”

Oh, this one was stubborn, his grin white in the dark. You let him reserve that hole for himself regardless. You even stretched out your moans in tandem with your ass. You knew how much he loved his mouthy little slut. He repaid you with a kiss to the shine of the plug that was still sticking out. “Mine”.

“Now move”. He made out with the sole of a boot for the second time that night.

“Why, you-”

“Boys?” you had to intervene again and, again, they settled down right after you did. “Come here”. you summoned the man between your thighs - the same ones being nibbled by the knight that chose to be mute and ornate your feet his gift - and to your face. With your bloodshot lips you silenced his protest and with your trembling hands you pulled the silent one’s face in his former sitting place.

“If I make you cum” but, of course, he couldn’t keep up the mute act once he found himself a breath away from your sopping snatch. “Can I go first?”

“Oh, no you d-”

“Boys!”

“You can’t just eat her puss-”

“ **The whore has the last word** ” Much like the first time it streamed past his modulator, Kylo Ren’s words drowned the room and froze it over. Much like the first time, all participants turned to him. From the armchair he dragged in the outmost dark corner, you could make the shape of him: legs spread, one hand on the rest, the other between them. “ **Well, whore? Who’s it going to be?** ”

“M-master Ren” you spoke your last word. But he must have known you were letting your cunt speak in your stead because the sound coming out of his mask must have been a laugh. And because he was going to have you all to himself as he always did. But only after his knights burned themselves out using you.

“ **Who’s it going to be?** ”

“Eat up” you breathed as the first one to tear your eyes away from the Master. You needed the knight’s mouth to clean up the mess he made of you by…getting hard. Yes, he was already hard. Hard for you.

The room unfroze with the wetness of you on his lips. The sounds you two made put the rest of them in motion. Your breathy gasps, muffled and loud, and his slurping hums kicked the rest of the men into gear.

“Good boy”

“You love it, don’t you, princess?”

“Make her cum for us”

You were prepared for them not being patient enough after such a long absence, you were prepared for them to unfastened their pants before their turn, you were even prepared for them to cum with the first stroke of their own hand, but you weren’t prepared for you to be come undone  like you did. You didn’t even have to put put on a show for the knight drinking down your arousal, as his name was loud enough to make Kylo Ren himself shift in his seat.

“Fuck, I missed that” the one that saved your ass for himself had been sucking bruises on your chin before he kissed your lips once more. “I missed that look on your face”. He missed it so much, he ruffled the hair of the man responsible. “Good boy. Get that pussy”.

“Get it” you settled enough to speak. You were forced to speak again when the man was left stunned by your initial line. “Y-yes, you get it first”.

“Get iiit!”

“You fuck her good, you hear?”

“Get in there!”

As you made your decision known, the others were quick to accept it. They even helped him settle himself by holding your thighs spread and spanked. You had to guess it was an effort to snap you out of your post-orgasm drowsiness, but you knew they loved watching you your fat giggle. “Please” you acknowledged the stretching of your cunt.

“S-shit!”

“Fuck!”

“You missed getting fucked!”

Despite your commitment to the one penetrating you, the ruffle of fabric and the sound of slurs caught your full attention. From either side of your head – now laid on the pillows – your hips and your chest, you were treated with cock. Slapping against flesh or leather, they were getting stroked in your honor.

“Just like that”

“Make her scream for us again”

“Fuck her good”

“Give me that mouth”. The set of stars he hung from your reddening ears seemed to be enough for you because you let gift-giver force your jaw open and even stuck you’re your tongue to greet that swollen head of his. “That’s it, baby. Open up. Fuck, I missed that slutty little mouth”. The speed the thrusts to your core were catching even made you gag the first time in a long time. The cock in your mouth wasn’t the only one to twitch at that. “I know it’s big, baby, but you can take it”.

While rolling your hips and tongue, you decided you had to get busy before any of them noticed – through the hot, thick cloud of arousal – their whore was taking two dicks instead of one at a time. The knight who had decided he had the shining armor that matched the dress he brought you was the first to get a hand, but as soon as your thumb passed his slit, he pinned it over your head.

“N-no, princess. It’s your pussy I want”. However, he did not stop bumping his head of it against your cheek and indirectly against the head on the other side of it. “And I’m going to get it, yes?”

You answered him with a teary look, neither affirmative nor negative, but you had a mouthful of cock in the way, so who could blame you? You also had a face full of cock thanks the knight hovering over your chest slapping himself over your swollen, slippery tits. You hands eventually got busy with the rest of the knights’ respective sexes, stroking them over your stomach.

“I-I’m gonna-” the one buried in your cunt started talking and failed as his movements got jerkier and jerkier. “I’m gonna-”

“ **You’re going to pull out** ”

“Master!” his hips halted at the sound of him and so did the rest, the one in your mouth cursing as he did so. “Master, I’m gonna-”

“ **Pull out. None of you get to come inside** ”

“But I need her, Master Ren. I need h-”

Only after the outline of the man himself was removed from the shadows and stepped into the light at the foot of your bed, did you realize Kylo Ren was approaching the scene. They must have longed for their whore’s holes for so long, they have forgotten reason. And because he tried disobeying, he was forcefully pulled out of you by his superior and…stroked. “P-please. Oh, Maker. Oh, Master”. He was being stroked his own Master.

“ **You don’t get to cum inside. Only I get to come inside** ” he chanted for behind and above him. “ **You get to come riiight now. Come** ”. That order he did follow and stained his glove and your thigh with his wants and needs.

“Fuck, Master”

“Shiiit”

“Holy-”

The loaded weapons you were holding in your hands went off all over your stomach. You couldn’t help yourself from mimicking Ren’s motions and now you had emptied them – and there’s was a lot of it - with his name on their lips. The things this man did you you. To all of you.

“ **Good boy** ” he shoved his black and white fingers in his mouth. “ **Clean up. The rest of you carry on** ” he shoved him back down and retreated into the dark.  

Out of fear of the same treatment, the knight who had been using your mouth was now pulling out and using his hand. If he wasn’t going to come inside, he might as well come on your face and hope you licked it off, hope you wanted it inside as much as he did. “You want it? My cum, you want it? Ah, you w-want it” he painted lips with it. At last. And you shoved it past them with your fingers and a smile. At last.

“My turn, baby. It’s my turn, isn’t it?” the man between your breasts makes his way back to his gift: the plug. He was pulling it out. He was going to pound his whore into oblivion.

“Mhm” you hummed around the spunk and finger of the ones who already sated. They collected it off of your abdomen and chin and fed it to you. They loved feeding you.

“I get your pretty little pussy” the other man chimed in. He was going to pound his whore across the galaxy. “Don’t I princess?”

“Mmmhm” you gave his naked thigh a squeeze. “Lay down”. You decided you could have both, that they could share, that they could each get inside the hole they claimed. “ With him under you and the other behind you, you got filled all the up. At last.

“Look at heeer”

“Make her come again”

“Come for us”

They’re attention was overwhelming, so overwhelming you couldn’t make out whose hand was squeezing your tits, whose were spanking your ass and whose were grasping your arms behind you. Neither could you make out whose mouth was on your shoulder and whose was next to your ear.

“I dreamt of this moment every night since we left”

“I missed you”

“I need you”

“I want you”. After being fed his own children back to him, the man went back into playing the mute. But he was decided to drop the act and present his re-hardened cock to you. “Please”. You didn’t get to choke out an answer before he got a old of your hair and shoved himself in. You were completely full. At last.

“Fuck, you’re so tight. So tight”

“Oh, Princess”

“Please”

You were close, but they were already on the edge. You were clenching, coming down on their cock wet and hot, but they were playing with fire.

“B-baby”

“Oh, Maker”

“I want y-you”

“ **Pull out** ” but Kylo couldn’t halt his Knights of Ren with just his voice. Not this time. He had no choice, but to rip them away from you without getting up, knocking the air out of your lungs as all three climaxing cocks left you at the same time they were knocked out of the bed and onto the floor.

“Shiiit”

“Fuck meee”

“Mmmaker”

“ **That was close** ”. The Master sounded more disappointed than anything. “ **Too close** ”. But he didn’t act on his emotions towards his men. “ **Look at that** ”. And what you must have been covered in six flavors of cum from your fucked face to your trembling thighs, from your heaving chest to your clenching abdomen. “ **Look at the mess you made** ”. And you couldn’t be sure if he was blaming you or them, but with breaths so loud they made it through his mask, he wasn’t going to have any of you clean up. He wouldn’t have any of them touch you again. It was his turn to make a mess of you. “ **Get over here, whore** ”.

You didn’t care about the soreness as you got up and you knew it wouldn’t make a difference for him. He didn’t care about the shoes that made you trip over yourself and he knew it didn’t make a difference. You were supposed to be on your hands and knees like a good whore. Like his good little whore. “Master Ren” you crawled over to his sitting place, right between his legs. He has been keeping them apart for you the entire night after all. But from the way he shoved you on your back using nothing but his leg, you wouldn’t have thought that.

You soreness wasn’t an impediment and neither were the heeled shoes that made you trip over yourself and fall. You were supposed to be on your hands and knees anyway. “Sir” you crawled over and right between his knees. He has been keeping them apart for you the entire night after all. But from the way he shoved you onto your back using nothing but his leg, he wasn’t about to let you know that.

“ **What do you think you’re doing?** ”

“I…”

“ **Beg** ” he dropped his voice lower than even the modulator could go. There was nothing holding it back as he made his demands. “ **Beg like the insatiable slut you are** ”.

“ **Master Ren, I beg of you** ” you wiggled your words and your hips for him. You latched onto the strap boot on your stomach, the same one that knocked you out and was holding you in place, and dragged it along your chest. “ **Please** ” you finished your plead by reaching for the tip of his shoe with your tongue.

“ **You can beg better than that** ”. Master Ren was being begged, but Master Ren wouldn’t bend. “ **I thought you better than that** ”. At least, his words wouldn’t bend. His foot moved to meet your tongue. “ **I thought my whore better than that** ”. And then to taint your lips.

“Sir” you started up again, but not before licking up some bloody grime off of his sole. “Your cock, sir” you licked some more. “I wish it were your cock”. Your hands weren’t needed on your foot anymore, so you slid them down your body, down, down. “Please, I need your cock”. Your fingers were slow, deliberately so. You wanted him to pay attention. And, oh, he was. “Plea-” your right hand was stomped on just as it reached your parted pussy by his other foot.

“ **Did I give you permission to touch yourself, whore?** ” he said loud enough to cause shuffle around your bed. His men were finally picking themselves up and just in time to watch their leader’s footwear dirtying you up. With your hand of the way, he could apply pressure on your parted pussy. “ **Did I?** ” he was rubbing circles with the ribbed rubber. “ **You’ve just had six cocks and yet here you are begging for more** ”. The seventh of these cock’s owner was relishing the way your gyrated your hips and tongue on each of his soles, but he wasn’t done teasing. Not yet. “ **You just can’t get enough, can you, whore?** ”

“Yes, sir. N-no, sir” you lost track of his demands and questions the faster he moved. “I can’t get enough of your cock” you finally got out of your heaving chest just as you, against all logic or reasoning, were climbing to another climax. This was what they did to you, this was what he did to you. You suspected the Force was involved, but none of it mattered as you were getting off to being walked all over by the most powerful man in the Galaxy.

“ **Oh, no you don’t** ” was the only warning you got before he retrieved both of his feet from you and leaving you in the edge. “ **Such a greedy little thing** ”. You Master had the last word now and your Master wanted you to wait for him. But he did call for you on your knees. “ **Because you can’t keep those greedy little hands off that greedy little cunt…** ” he began as you settled between his legs again. “ **…you give me no choice** ” he finished while dangling…a bouquet of belts in front of you.

Kylo Ren had brought you a gift of his own: a harness. You had just enough time to figure out what it was before they started wrapping around your chest, neck and arms and pulling them behind you.

“ **A perfect fit** ” he sounded proud of himself, but he had all the reason to be: they were a perfect fit. Around your breasts, your throat, your wrists. You wouldn’t have been surprised if he confessed to having it commissioned instead of looted like the rest of the spoils you received that night. “ **Turn around. I want them to get a good look of what a whore should look like** ”.

But as you wobbled on your knees to face your other masters, everybody’s had you walk back to the bed. “ **Take a good long look, boys** ” he guided you after meeting with you halfway only to get a good grip on your hair and pushing you onto your reddening knees and walking with you like that the rest of the way. “ **This is the last you’ll be seeing her tonight** ”. And with the he dragged you on top of the mess that was your bed face down and ass up.

“She’s wet”

“She’s beautiful”

“She’s ours”

“ **She’s mine** ” you heard Kylo Ren’s voice, his actual voice, before seeing his mask. He had removed it only to shove it in your face. “ **Isn’t that right?** ” you heard his unfiltered voice again as you turned to catch his eyes. With eyes like those, who need a mask for intimidation? “ **Isn’t. That. Right?** ” he punctuated each word with a slap to your spread snatch. You jumped after each one and so did your lungs.

“ **Y-y-yes** ” you got out before he got the most obscene sound out of you with his forth slap. You turned to face his other eyes: his helmet’s visor. “ **I’m all yours** ”.

“ **My what?** ” he further pushed while something else met your lower lips. It was his cock. Oh, Maker, it was his cock sandwiched between them. It was his cock nudging your nub. “ **Who are you?** ”

“I’m yours”

“ **Who?** ”

“I’m your little sl-AH”

“ **What was that?** ”

You groaned louder than you should have because he pulled himself away from you and pulled your head back away from the sheets you buried it it. With his fist in your fringe, his lips on your lobe and his mask in your face you tried answering him. Again.

“I’m your dirty little slut”

“ **That’s right** ” he retreated his lips and place something so much colder than his erection between your own lips: his lightsaber. “ **You’re my dirty little cum slut. You’re my little cum receptacle. My little cum suppository** ” he warmed his phallic symbol by rubbing it against your hot sex. Up and down, up and down. “ **Say it** ”.

“I’m y-your-AH”

“ **Say it** ”

“I’m your cum…your cum…”

“ **SAY IT** ”

“I’m your dirty little cum slut and I need it”

“ **There’s my good girl** ”. Kylo Ren was satisfied with your answer. You knew it the second his still-gloved hand was set on your secured wrists, the other was tightened in your hair. You knew it the second he buried himself inside of you.

“ **Good girls get to cum** ”

“Oh, please! Plea-AH”

“ **Good girls. Get. My cum** ”

“Oh, yes” you screamed for him. He loved that. He loved thrusting into you, knocking screams out of you, slapping his balls against you. “Yes, Master” you praised him. He loved that. He loved being the one making you feel this way. The only one making you feel this way.

“ **You love it** ”

“Yes”

“ **You loved getting fucked by me** ”

“YES”

“ **You love getting fucked by this big cock** ”

“I love Master’s big cock”

You’ve had two orgasms prior to becoming his cock warmer, but he loved making you clenched around him just as much as he loved loosening you. That was the only reason he gave up your head of hair for circling your clitoris.

“ **Good girls. Get. To cum** ”

“Master Re-AH.”

“ **Cum!** ”

“MASTER REN!”

You knew he was closer than he meant to be to edge and you knew he had lost his rhythm because of it. But you also knew he wouldn’t never allow himself to step over the edge without you jumping ahead of him. So you did. You slammed yourself back into him and came. You came for him.

“ **F-fuck!** ”

“Mmmyeees.”

The spanks following your shared orgasm made you twitch with Ren’s cock still inside of you. The spasm made him twitch in turn. And when your eyes regained their sigh, you saw your Master’s second face and gave it a kiss right on the muzzle. He repaid you with another spank, this time accompanied by a chuckle. 

“ **You’re my little cum receptacle, remember?** ” he sounded starved for breath, but you could have sworn the there was lightness in his tone. It was hunger for attention. “ **Where did we put that new toy of yours?** ” he addressed the crowd.

“This one?” you heard one speak.

“ **There we gooo** ” he went as the harness was loosed and whipped off of you without as much as a move. Not one that you could see at least. He pulled out ever so slowly and you trembled. “ **Don’t worry, little cum socket** ” his voice dropped an octave to even itself out and it was then that you felt your new toy being plugging into your cunt securing his seed. “ **You won’t lose a drop** ”.

“S-sir”

“ **What do we say, whore?** ”

“Thank you” you kissed his helmet one more time before lazily turning and dropping on your back. “Thank you, sir” you nuzzled into the muzzle beside you.

“ **Very good** ” he spoke after throwing you another heated look and a hand in his hair. The last look he threw before retrieving  his helmet and covering his eyes was between your legs where his seed laid sealed. You were his. You were theirs. “ **You’re welcome, whore** ”

“Beautiful”

“Hot”

“Perfect”

**Author's Note:**

> "The Rule of Seven" was originally published on my Tumblr blog that's in danger of being thrown into a black hole on the 17th. 
> 
> https://whoresofren.tumblr.com/


End file.
